


New Assignment

by vlion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Armitage Hux is a Jerk, Dominant Kylo Ren, F/M, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Hand & Finger Kink, Inappropriate Use of Lightsabers, Inappropriate Use of the Force, Kylo Ren Has Issues, Kylo Ren Needs a Hug, NSFW, Oral Sex, Post-Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Reader-Insert, Rough Oral Sex, Scientist! Reader, Sex in Space, Size Kink, Smut, The First Order Sucks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:01:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25388704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vlion/pseuds/vlion
Summary: You are an intern, working for the First Order's Biological Force, chosen to do so straight from your graduating class in order to further studies and allow them to remain scientifically advanced. You had barely begun your studies when a simple error in the lab leaves you with what you can only assume to be devastating consequences. However, the punishment you are to endure for your carelessness is not at all what you had expected, and the Commander overseeing you in your new assignment, who you heard to be cold and distant, seems to change your perspective of him entirely.
Relationships: Kylo Ren/Reader, Kylo Ren/You
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. The Accident

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for this chapter: None  
> Song that inspired this chapter: Cut My Lip - Twenty One Pilots  
> Please enjoy. More to come soon :)

_Of course it had to be you. You were just an intern after all - it was just your luck that it had to happen to you._

You looked up from where you sat with your head in your hands. You’ve ruined it - all of it. All the years of persevering to graduate secondary school with honors? Wasted. The seemingly unbelievable opportunity you were given to work in one of the most elite labs in the First Order? Gone without a trace. You were in for it now, and the confrontation you were sure to receive may well be the worst part of the whole calamity.

Your job - if you still had it - was simple, really; do whatever you had to in order to ensure that the First Order’s Biological Force remains the best one in the galaxy. You had been doing that for around a month before this all happened, testing samples for hours on end and keeping things in check. Your coworkers even began to warm up to you, allowing you to ease any preconceived anxiety held about the job and what it entailed. Now, however, no anxiety held before all of this could compare to what you were experiencing currently, waiting for your fate to be decided.

How were you to know the samples you were testing could combine to form one of the deadliest biological weapons out there? They didn’t exactly cover this topic in orientation, and it was never mentioned in the many lectures you had endured about what it was that you were meant to do here. In fact, creating that type of thing was so unheard of that any and all information about it had seemingly been wiped from all the databases you had access to.

You remember the instant it happened, the accident, because every time you tried to calm your breathing, or rest your eyes for just a moment, it would appear clear as day in your mind. Your coworker was the one who noticed it, nudging your arm and telling you to check on the monitor you had tracking the experiment. The cellular tissue you were testing was subjected to multiple different planetary substances in order to see how it would endure each one. The information would then be sent to the higher ups in order to properly equip stormtroopers and soldiers with any additional armor or weapons needed to combat the environmental factors that may be detrimental to their health.

What you didn’t realize, however, was that you weren’t meant to mix ‘Substance A’ with ‘Substance B’, or ‘Substance B’ with ‘Substance C’ and so on. You knew that, of course, it was covered in one of the first days of training; but when you’ve been working long hours and were looking forward to heading back to your quarters to get some well needed rest for the night, all the different bottles and flasks of substances began to look the same - including the ones containing the cell tissue and the samples that needed to be tested.

It was a genuine mistake, what you had done; adding two substances to the same cellular sample, a mistake that turned out to have astronomical consequences. Right after it had happened, you had burned the ingredients responsible for creating it in an oven meant for handling bio-hazards. You had left the newly created sample untouched, as per your coworkers directions, who you were now beginning to regret adhering to in the first place. A good scientist trusts her instincts; and yours were telling you to get rid of any and all evidence that indicates that this even happened.

You see, the First Order was not at all concerned with the outcome of your little experiment. In fact, once some of them had reached your lab, you could see what you could only describe as excitement on their faces.

Yeah, that had pissed you off.

You knew from the moment that the cell tissue began degrading at a rate faster than that of an average burn or infection, what you had created could be used for terrible things - especially in the hands of the First Order.

And you just had to be working for them, didn’t you?

The second that General Hux set foot in your laboratory, donning that same gleeful look as his associates, you snapped. You could not stand for the implementation of whatever you had just created in any field, much less in the military or under any conditions involving living beings. With this concoction, the First Order would be able to wipe out planets not only from the outside with the super weapon they had created, but from the inside if this was spread.

So that was why you did what you did. And why you currently sat in General Hux’s office with your mouth shut and head full of nearly everything. You still remember the look on his face as you grabbed the mix from the hands of a high ranking officer and threw it into the bio-hazard oven - shock, confusion, then utter betrayal.

When he finally got back, after making you wait for so long while he presumably discussed how it was that you were to be punished, you perked your head up in an attempt to look at least somewhat composed. You had already taken the time to rehearse what it was that you were going to say, but as you went to let it out you were interrupted. “Sir-”

“Miss Y/L/N, I hereby...regret...to inform you that your rank as “Intern in Biological Research” is to be demoted, to “Junior Intern in Biological Research.” He said the name of your new position in such a way that rattled your bones. You were shocked to say the least, given that you had believed that your entire career was done for.

“Sir...I’m...that’s…”

As you droned off, he seemed to take the time to once again show off his arrogant attitude. “Y/L/N, if you would like to say something to me, your superior, I suggest you do so in a dignified, put together method.”

Man, you wanted to punch him straight in that pointed little face of his. But you refrained, mainly because you were still trying to understand why or how you still had a job.

You composed yourself, fully this time. “Sir. Thank you for this, truly, it’s just...I clearly tried to destroy property of the First Order. I did something I knew I shouldn’t have, and all you did was...demote me? Surely I deserve something...worse than that. Wouldn’t you agree?”

Hux clenched both his fist and jaw at that. “Yes, Y/L/N, I would agree with that. In fact I agree so much that if it wasn’t for some of my...associates…I would have ordered that you were to be left on the closest planet with nothing but the clothes on your back. However, the weapon you have created for us may be just what we needed to win this war. And you were the one who produced it.”

He watched as you listened into his explanation, with a look of confusion plastered on your face, then continued on. “Frankly, we believe that the potential you have shown should not be...wasted. And thanks to our remarkable team of engineers, we were able to recover the exact ingredients that go into the weapon through the computer station in the laboratory. Why not have the scientist who developed it continue her research on it?”

You felt the same rage boil within you as you felt when he entered your lab earlier. Didn’t he know that what you had done was a mistake? Or that you obviously didn’t want any part in this? The fact that they were able to swiftly recover the data of what you had so desperately tried to destroy only made the anger in you rise.

“General,” his eyes narrowed as you called him by the title, “I don’t know if it’s clear to you or not, but I thought that me throwing away the sample made it clear that this was just a freak mistake. I don’t want any part in this.”

The cheeky bastard actually smirked at that. “Oh, you will.”

You thought you heard distant banging, but when Hux failed to acknowledge it you went on, “What do you mean? You can’t just force me to do this. It was a mistake that it even happened in the first place!” You were angrier now, slightly fearing you may do something you regret.

The banging was louder now, nearing Hux’s office, making your heart beat faster. You had a look of alarm on your face, eyes darting to the side as if to indicate to the man across from you that there may be a threat outside the door.

General Hux perked up, but he made no effort to hide or assess the situation - as if he knew this was coming. He hesitantly began speaking again, “For one thing, Miss Y/L/N, you signed a contract. We can, and will make you do whatever it is we deem necessary.”

The noise continued then abruptly stopped right outside the door of the office that you were in. You once again gave Hux a look of concern, and he continued to face forward and speak, completely stoic.

“And for another thing, _he’s_ going to make sure of it.” Hux visibly swallowed, before the door to the office slid open, not electronically, no, through the means of the Force.

It was your turn to visibly swallow, because as soon as you turned your head and were greeted with a sea of blackness, you knew you were going to be in for it. Commander Ren, a man you had heard only whispers and rumors about now stood just a few steps away from you, as intimidating and daunting as you had pictured.

He must’ve sensed your anxiety and the silent tension in the air because he was soon walking closer to where you and Hux sat, only making you feel smaller and more nervous.

The distorted sound of his voice through the modulator almost made you physically jump.

“Ready to start the first day of your new assignment, researcher?”


	2. Liability

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kylo orders Hux to leave, and teaches you how to keep your mouth shut to stay out of trouble. The two of you also share a tender moment, and you are exposed to a part him that you would've never believed to see in a hundred years. However, you are quickly drawn out of the intimacy when a very-real threat breaks out at Starkiller Base, and the only one who can bring you solace during it all is the man you had just barely begun to know.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Swearing, Very Mild Smut, Degradation, Choking, Finger-Sucking, A little Non-con  
> Song that Inspired this Chapter: Cinnamon Girl - Lana Del Rey  
> Enjoy! Things get a little spicy here!

“Ready to start the first day of your new assignment, researcher?”

In all honesty, no, you weren’t. But what were you to say when the most powerful force user - to your knowledge - was standing in front of you?

Kylo Ren, they had called him, a name you heard in passing and throughout banter sessions with your peers. You thought you had seen him on stage for a portion of the ceremony you had attended just a month ago welcoming you to the First Order, but even then he was only a flash of darkness in your memory.

When you finally gathered yourself enough to verbally respond, you opted for a mumbled, “Y-Yes sir.”

At that, Kylo leaned down so he could be level with your face. You couldn’t see anything, except for the cold metallic bars framing what you could only hope to be a human-like face. Rumour had it, no one knew what he looked like, and those who had found out didn’t live long enough to talk about it, or kept their mouths shut - how you could only assume General Hux had been doing this whole time.

However, something about the close proximity and mysteriousness of it all made you feel something you’d never felt before - intrigue. No amount of curiosity in the lab or hours spent questioning the many unanswerable enigmas of the galaxy could compare to this feeling you had now. What was underneath that mask? How could he, a complete stranger, be responsible for keeping you in check?

You must have been dwelling on your thoughts for too long because he was soon speaking once again in that monotone crackled voice of his. “So you’re the little scientist I’ve heard so much about.”

_What?_ He had heard ‘so much’ about you? Minutes ago, you felt like just another member of the infinitely large workforce of the Order. Now, the most well known Commander knew your name. Also who was he to undermine your skills and call you ‘little.’ You were a grown woman, sure you lacked experience in pretty much every field, but that's besides the point.

He shifted in front of you after another bout of silence, and you began to feel a sharp probing in your head. “For someone who is supposed to be logical and methodical, your thoughts are loud.” Before you got a chance to react, he gestured towards the other man in the room, who had been silent throughout the entire exchange. “General, you are dismissed.”

You risked a glance over at the man being spoken to, somehow feeling like you were in the wrong for even daring to take your eyes off the mask in front of you, in time to see Hux let out a breath he seemed like he had been holding the entire time. “Sir, this is my office. Perhaps you should-”

Whether it was from the combination of you looking away from him and Hux questioning the order he had received or not, Kylo was enraged. “General! I will not say it again. Leave us.”

After Hux left his own office with a sigh, you trained your attention back on the now even more ticked off Commander in front of you. You knew he could read your thoughts now - and that slightly frightened you. But what had scared you even more was seeing the anger that had clearly been bottled up from - you didn’t even want to know what - come out of him, so carefree and natural, almost made you...resonate with him. Isn’t that exactly what had happened minutes ago with you in the lab?

Before you could let yourself go down another reckless train of thought that the man before you would have to bring you out of, you decided to respond to his earlier statement. “For someone with such a well known reputation, why would a rookie like me matter to you?”

You weren’t really one to bring your own self down like that, but it honestly was the truth. In fact, that was one of the most effective tactics that the First Order used, especially on new recruits - make them feel as small as possible so they have no choice but to do work for the greater good in an attempt to feel like they are part of something bigger. Of course, the feeling in your head hadn’t gone away this entire time, and you were fully aware that Kylo was hearing every word you thought.

Your suspicions were confirmed when he lifted his pointer finger in your face and commented, “Insignificant little recruits like you only seem to matter when they are in the wrong. It appears that you are in need for some correction that only I am willing to provide in order to continue your studies.”

You nearly cut him off when you gave your response, not caring if he was done speaking or not. You scowled at the finger that had been waving near you, and said “I don’t know what you think or what you heard, but I did nothing wrong. Everything was a mistake and I don’t see how I need to be ‘corrected’ or ‘reassigned’ because of that. Whoever decided that can honestly go-”

You were cut off, but not verbally this time. Kylo had taken the finger that had once been extenuating his words in front of you, and shoved it into your mouth. Your immediate reaction was to push him away, and bite down on it, doing what you could to get it out. However, when your resistance was met with more force from him and he added another finger, you tried to stand up and get away. This only spurred him on more, shifting so that he could get his other arm around you to keep you in place.

“Didn’t think I’d have to do that to get you to shut up.” He began to laugh under his mask as drool dripped out of your mouth around his fingers, coating the leather of his gloves which tasted bitter in your mouth. Who the hell gave him the right to do something like this? Surely this violated every rule in the workplace code of ethics. But then again, who would you even report him to? People like him get off on this type of stuff for free, which is totally fucked up, but who were you to question it?

“Stupid little girl, running her mouth and mind. You just need someone to keep you quiet don’t you? To keep you in your place? Yeah?” Even with his fingers down your throat and arm around your body, he managed to keep his composure quite well; if you would consider talking in a completely monotone voice while shoving your fingers down a recruit’s throat evidence of that.

You tried your best to resist even more, mumbling out a garbled “Fuck you!” which he definitely did not take a liking to. He indicated that by pulling his fingers out completely, and grabbing your jaw with his spit soaked hand. Your already swollen and sloppy mouth hung open, revealing the aftermath of what he had just done to you. All you could do was breathe frantically, in an attempt to catch your breath and restore some energy which you lost by flailing.

After running his thumb over your top lip, he released your jaw and held his fingers out in front of you. “Suck.” Your eyes widened. He had just taken advantage of your mouth and throat, and now he wants you to do it willingly?

“Fuck you.” His arm shot out at that, wrapping around the column of your throat, completely taking you by surprise. You tried gasping for air, but you were only greeted by him squeezing tighter. You hated to admit it, but you could feel your body reacting to his touch in a way that you had not anticipated. You didn’t even know what he looked like, yet, he was making you feel this way. You tried to blame it on the fact that it was hard to find time for much of anything while working for the First Order, let alone a relationship, but something about the way he was treating you contributed to the wetness you felt between your thighs.

Kylo must have still been in your head, a feeling that you had almost gotten used to - especially while your attention had been on the hand on your throat - because he tilted his head at that. “Look at you, little slut. Turned on by someone she doesn’t even know. You want me, girl? Want my cock?” He loosened his grip so that you could answer him, but you were so taken back from the whole exchange that you didn’t know what to say.

Instead, you looked up at him through your lashes, the most innocent look plastered on your face, and opted for a subtle “please…” begging for who knows what. Him to let you go? To give you more? Who cares at this point. It’s not like you would ever go back to normalcy at this point with so much of your life changing at a rate faster than you had even known it could.

He chuckled. “You want things to go back to normal? After what you’ve done, you think you can have ‘normal’ again? Brats like you deserve-”

He loosened his grip completely, and stopped his degrading speech when he noticed tears streaming down your cheeks. You were shocked he even had the decency to do that. Everything was just too much. You hated how easily you got overwhelmed, but you figured that during this situation you had every reason to be. First, a stupid mistake lands you in hot water with the entire elite section of the first order. Then, the man they send in to ‘keep you in check’ only tries to do so in a violent, demanding way. Hadn’t they read your file? You had been very adamant that they were sure to mark down that you sucked at confrontation - giving it and receiving it.

After letting out a couple more tears and sharply inhaling through your nose, you glanced up at him. You were shocked to see him wipe off then reach out his hand, the same hand that had been down and around your throat seconds ago. He gently swiped some of the droplets off your cheeks, then rested his palm on your cheek. “You’re such an interesting little girl.”

You actually felt the corners of your mouth twitch upwards at that. Did he really think that? Why did you even care? You figured this was his best attempt at trying to comfort you, so you did what you felt you should and leaned into his touch. His hand was warm, big, and strong - three things you didn’t know you could find so comforting. You felt like you could own the galaxy in that moment, the power radiating off of the masked man coaxing you back to yourself.

He started stroking your cheek with his thumb, and you thought you were going to drop everything and dedicate your life to him at that moment. Which you didn’t really think was that much of a stretch to be honest - you already worked for the man.

It only figured that with your luck, a rather loud alarm had to go off, jostling you out of your little haze.

“Code Blue, I repeat Code Blue!” is what you heard being frantically muttered through the loudspeaker. Kylo removed his hand and looked around, presumably seeing if the threat - whatever it was - was nearby. You could hear stormtroopers outside the door marching to their battle positions, and your heart began to race again. However, Kylo’s proximity made you feel strangely comforted, and around him you made yourself believe that you would be safe - given that he didn’t strike you down himself.

You spoke, with more confidence this time, after having shared an intimate moment with him. “Commander, what is a ‘Code Blue?’” You were sure to give him his space as he continued to assess the situation, now looking at a monitor in Hux’s office that likely displayed the information about the situation. You knew it would, as the monitor you used in the lab always gave reminders and news about the state of the Order.

He continued looking at the screen and replied, sounding once again monotone. “Resistance infiltration.”

Your eyes widened. Did he really mean... _The Resistance_? The group that you had been told to stay away from since day one?

Forgetting he was still in your head, you nearly jumped again when he spoke, turning around this time to face you. “Yes, _that_ Resistance. The pests stage invasions like this often - I’m surprised this is the first one you’re here for.”

You couldn’t help your jaw from opening - much like it did earlier - when he told you this information. You had heard stories of Kylo wiping out entire Resistance bases in mere minutes, surely he was well equipped to deal with this.

He nodded at that, knowing you would understand that he was responding to your thought. “Protocol requires us to evacuate - Snoke’s orders.”

He reached to his belt and ignited his lightsaber with a flick of his wrist. You were sure that he could see the red of the saber reflecting off your eyes with how enthused you were with the weapon. As a woman of science, the whole idea of a lightsaber truly fascinated you. The way that this element - a Kyber crystal - was able to produce this laser-like beam that could slice through all types of beings fascinated you.

Kylo huffed out a breath. “You can see more of it on the ride.”

You frowned. “Ride? I thought we were evacuating. Don’t I have to go to a transport or something?”

He shifted impatiently, anger building because of the situation. “You’re my liability now, remember? You’re riding with me, in my Command Shuttle.”

You swallowed. _What?!_

With his lightsaber extended in his right hand, he offered you his left one. “Come.”

You reluctantly took it, once again grateful for its size, warmth, and strength that would surely come in handy, as the pair of you began your descent to the Docking Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! This chapter took a bit longer to get out then I had hoped, but for those of you who have tuned back in - you da best! It took me some time to really drive this plot home and get things going but now that it's out of the way, this is where the fun begins (-Anakin, lol). My Tumblr is vlion.tumblr.com if you'd like to chat or say hi, once again thanks for the support, I'm gonna go have my morning coffee now!
> 
> <3 V

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this first chapter! More Kylo will definitely be in Chapter 2 (*wink* *wink*), just wanted to set up a bit of the plot in this one. I plan to update at least once a week, possibly more if you guys want! My tumblr is vlion.tumblr.com, if you would like to send me feedback, see when I post on here, or just say hi! 
> 
> <3 V


End file.
